


Klance

by WallyWest15AF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: Just something i just kinda thought of.





	Klance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Thanks

Fuck me.  
What? Lance said desperately trying to hold on to the nothingness of sweet sleep. Laaance Keith said drawn out pulling Lance to sit up in bed, Fuck me...Please?  
Wha-n-no, I need sleep, More importantly you need sleep..Like now. Lance said in a panicked tone. Um...? Is Keith's reply.  
Um, thats all you got? Lance questions sleep no longer noticeable in his tone. I'm thinking! Keith all but yells.  
Yeah okei, well i'm just gonna go to sleep, so uh goodnight. Lance says lying down. Wha?! No! You can't! Keith's response is hasty and a little slurred.  
Oh? Questioned Lance, Why not? I... Uh F-fuck me? Keith says desperate and a little questioning.

Okay c'mere Lance says sweetly beckoning Keith over with his hands. Keith hopped on the Blue Paladin's bed eagerly. Whats wrong Mi Amor? Asks Lance taking Keith's hands in his own. Nothing. Keith replies looking any where but Lance. Please don't lie. Lance says. Keith's eyes start to tear up as he speaks, I'm a monster. Keith says voice cracking as tears roll down his cheeks. Keith honey, you are not a monster. Lance says softly. Keith stays quiet. Lance smiles at Keith, Wanna know how i know that? Huh? Lance asks. Keith looks up, his voice quiet. How? Lance pulls Keith into his lap and runs his hands up Keith's side, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his boyfriends neck.

Hehe Keith soft giggles turn to full laughter when Lance lays him on his back and blows raspberries into his stomach. Haha-Lance! Keith laughs out.   
Lance stops tickling his boyfriend's tummy and moves up to kiss his neck, then his cheek, next his ear on to his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips.  
Monsters aren't ticklish Lance says sweetly, Plus they don't have cute laughs. He adds matter of factly. Lance pulls Keith in close and under the covers. Thank you. Keith says. Anytime Mi Amor. Lance replies. I love you Lance. Keith says sleepily. I love you too babe. Lance responds as they drift to sleep, Keith being the little spoon.


End file.
